


The Queen's Crow

by Katie_Pink26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Pink26/pseuds/Katie_Pink26
Summary: Kisho Shimizu is happy-go-lucky thirteen-year-old boy who is head of the Shimizu Manor, which is an aristocratic family known as the Queen's Raven. He does missions to solve mysteries for for the current ruling Queen of London, Queen Victoria, and his past as a young kid wasn't good, despite the fact that he always smile to hide the pain from his awful past. Aside from his past, he has another secret to keep that no one knows (Except for his cousin and servants)**All of the characters that aren't mine, (except for my OC's) belong to Yana Toboso **!! Enjoy !!
Relationships: ? - Relationship





	The Queen's Crow

Hello reader,

I am Kisho Shimizu, a thirteen-year-old Earl from Victorian London and I'm also Ciel's cousin. I live in the Shimizu Manor, with my three no, four servants who are half humans. The maid is Hannah (it means grace) who is a half witch, the gardener is Alice (her name means noble), who is a half demon, the cook is Scarlett (her name means red, scarlett) who is a half werewolf, my butler named Keir (his name means dark, black) is a half vampire. Sounds nice? I hope not, since they are one hell of immature and clumsy servants and I can't really do anything about it. Even with lots of training. It always make me wonder why my dad hire them in the first place! I also have a troublesome fiancee named Violett (her name means purple) who loves hugs (she hugs me whenever she sees me), she is awfully loud (to be honest) like Ciel's fiancee who I see lots of times when I visit Ciel, and they have almost the same personality! The only difference is that she is loves the colour purple. Aside from worrying about the servants and my noisy fiancee, I have a very important job as the Queen's Crow, which is to solve mysteries for her majesty, Queen Victoria whenever she needs me.

Aside for my job as an Earl, I also have a secret that I never told anyone except for my cousin and his family. And maybe, I might tell you too.... That is only if you can keep a secret.

Sincerely,

Kisho Shimizu


End file.
